Begin Again - Sequel to The Hamptons
by MikaylaYardley
Summary: Clare leaves for Paris and leaves everything behind her including Eli. But when they run into each other, will they be able to work things out or will Clare run away again. Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**DISLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. IT ALL BELONGS TO EPTIOME.**

Begin Again

Chapter 1

Clare's POV:

Paris is amazing. Before I came here I didn't know it would be anything like it is. The sights and people, they remind me of why I love it here. It's the best place in the world and I love it dearly. I've been here for 2 weeks and I honestly never want to leave. It's so peaceful, and I've been writing music nonstop. This is just what I needed. Aside from everything that's wonderful, my heart is broken. I can't stop thinking of him. His dark hair, and wonderful green eyes. I am scheduled to go back to L.A. next week but I don't know if my heart can bear it. I can't go back to the way things were. I can't go back to living my life knowing that I will never see him again. While I'm here I have so many things to keep me busy. But if I go back it will be a constant reminder that I wasn't good enough for him. That he cheated on me. And the worst thing of all, that he never loved me. I was sitting at a cozy little café on the edge of town when I got a phone call from Ali. She had been calling me all week long and I knew that I needed to take her call sooner or later. I pressed the answer button, waiting for the attack.

Me-"Hey."

Ali- "Clare Edwards, what makes you think that you can ignore me for a whole week? I am your best friend!"

Me-"I know Ali. I'm sorry I really am. It's just hard."

Ali – "I understand. So how have things been?"

Me – "Things have been ok. I love it here and I'm happy."

Ali – "Clare, are you sure you're ok?"

I grabbed my purse and my coffee and got up to leave.

Me - "Ali, things happened ok. But I'm fine. I'm over it and it's time you got over it too."

Ali – "I know that but there's something you need to know. Eli….he…"

I was walking out of the café when I ran into someone and fell to the ground. My coffee spilt all over me and my phone hit the ground. I was about to cuss all sorts of profanities when I looked up and saw who it was. It was the man I loved, the man who I had been trying to forget for 2 weeks, the man who had the most beautiful green eyes ever. It was Eli Goldsworthy.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. IT ALL BELONGS TO EPTIOME.**

Begin Again

Chapter 2

Eli's POV:

I couldn't take being without her. She was my drug and I was addicted. I needed her. I was about to hop on a plane and go after her but Ali, Drew, Adam and Fiona all came rushing in and stopped me. Ali told me that if Clare needed anything right now it would be space and time to think. I knew she was right but I wanted Clare. With some more persuasion they convinced me to wait.

It had been 2 weeks and I couldn't wait anymore. Ali and Drew agreed that it was a good idea so I got a plane and flew to Paris. Don't get me wrong Paris was a beautiful place but I couldn't focus on anything but finding her. Ali said that she would be staying at the InterContinental Paris - Le Grand hotel. I would be staying there too. My plan was to go to the hotel and ask for her room number, but I doubted that it would actually work.

Once I got to the hotel the lady at the desk wouldn't give me the room number, even after I had explained the situation in English and in French. I decided it wasn't going to work and just went up to my room. The rooms were exquisite, and the view was beautiful. I had never been in a hotel like this before, hell I hadn't even been to Paris before. Even though I knew I should be enjoying this I didn't care. All I cared about was finding care. I didn't know how I would find her. I could wait downstairs in the hotel lobby all day and hope she left her room or came back considering where she was.

I was so nervous. What if she didn't want to see me? What if she didn't see this as me coming in on a white horse and saving her? What if she thought I was the villain coming to take her away? Our situation was ironic to me. All my life I just wanted to find that special someone and love them, and when I do I mess it up. Life is ironic. Clare and I were special. Many people do not even come close to finding love like the one we shared. Many people don't even know what true love is, but I did and I knew that I had it with Clare. This was never how I wanted things to go. I wanted to be happy with her not like this. I didn't know how I would apologize or what I would say to her when I found her. What if she refused to talk to me? What if she told me she hated me? Would I be able to handle that?

Ali and Drew were in love heaven so trying to convince them to come to Paris was a little harder than it needed to be. But they both agreed that they would come and help me win her back. I just hoped that Ali could keep it a secret.

oOo

Ali's POV:

I couldn't keep it a secret. I had to tell her. She would be so crushed and hurt if she knew that I knew and didn't tell her. What kind of friend would I be? She needed to be prepared. Drew and I were flying out a day later than Eli. We would have flown out with him but Drew was meeting my family. I couldn't wait to see Clare. I Knew it had only been 2 weeks but the girl was practically my sister and she was on the other side of the world. I missed her dearly. She hadn't been answering any of my calls and I needed to talk to her. Drew and I were on our way to the airport and I was trying to get in touch with her. I knew that I couldn't use my phone on the airplane so I was frantic with worry that I wouldn't be able to reach her. I was standing at the entrance to the plane when I finally got an answer.

Clare-"Hey."

Me- "Clare Edwards, what makes you think that you can ignore me for a whole week? I am your best friend!"

Clare-"I know Ali. I'm sorry I really am. It's just hard."

Me – "I understand. So how have things been?"

Clare – "Things have been ok. I love it here and I'm happy."

Me – "Clare, are you sure you're ok?"

Clare - "Ali, things happened ok. But I'm fine. I'm over it and it's time you got over it too."

Me – "I know that but there's something you need to know. Eli….he…"

Right before I could get the words out of my mouth the line went dead. FUCK! I needed to tell her but I was out of time. I had no idea why she hung up on me but it really didn't matter, I was too late.

oOo

Eli's POV:

I had spent the rest of the day lying around not really doing anything. I wasn't in the mood for going out seeing that I had just been on a plane for almost 8 hours. I was also jet legged. I ordered some room service and decided to turn in for the night.

The next day I got a shower and decided to go out for the day. It was currently 8:30am and I decided to go out for some coffee. I tried asking the lady at the front desk where the closest café was but because of yesterday and my prying she thought I was a creeper and wouldn't answer me. I headed out the hotel and began walking. Last night looking out at my view I got this weird boost of hope that I would be able to find her. But now standing here in the middle of the street I realized how big Paris was and how hard this would be. I had no way to call her or anything. Not that she would answer my calls. I would need a miracle. I kept walking and came upon a little café called Grand Café. Ironic name lol. There weren't that many people there from what I could see. I began to walk in when someone started yelling. I turned around looking to see if they were yelling at me but they weren't. I was about to turn around when I bumped into someone and sent them falling to the ground. Their coffee spilt all over them. I was about to apologize and offer to get them a new coffee when I looked down and saw the most beautiful blues eyes I had ever seen. They were hers.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. IT ALL BELONGS TO EPTIOME.**

Begin Again

Chapter 3

Clare's POV:

There he was. After everything my heart still ached for him, for his touch. And I realized that it was exactly what my body needed when he reached down to take my hand and help me up. I was going to pull away but I couldn't, I just pulled myself to him and hugged him. He tensed at first but then he relaxed and returned what I so desperately wanted. After being without him for so long my body was in overdrive taking in his scent and the warmth of his touch. It was almost too much to bear. And then I felt it, the pull. It was the same electric pull that we always felt when we were this close. I pulled away and the look on Eli's face told me he felt it too.

Me-"I.."

I was at a loss for words. I didn't know what to say. Seeing him definitely brought up a lot of feelings, some that I didn't know how to process. I was angry for how much he had hurt me, but at the same time I was overwhelmed by how much my body longed for him. The love I felt towards him was too much to deal with and the jealousy of him being with another girl set fire in my bones.

Me-"I..I have to go." I went to walk away but his hand on my wrist stopped me.

I begged him not to speak. I knew that his velvety voice would sweep me off my feet and I would lose this internal battle to not want him.

Eli-"Clare please, I came all the way here for you. Please hear me out."

His eye brows crumpled together with worry.

Me-"Ok."

I had lost. Eli had hurt me in the most terrible way but he had also loved me in a way that I never knew existed. Maybe Ali had been right. The week after I had gotten here she wouldn't stop calling me. She was trying to convince me every day that Eli didn't kiss Imogen. And that he would never do something like that to me. I didn't believe it then and I kind of didn't believe it now. I knew what I saw but I wanted to know what happened when I wasn't there. I mean a guy who cheats on you doesn't just fly across the world for you. But Eli did and he was standing right in front of me begging me to hear what he had to say. I missed Eli, I wanted him again. The need for him was growing and I knew I would give in to temptation again. He was like a drug and me a recovering addict.

Eli-"Will you have breakfast with me?"

Me-"I would like that but I already ate."

He looked sad. And then a light went off in his head.

Eli-"Ok, how about dinner? Could we please have dinner? There is something I need to show you."

Now that sounded interesting. I wondered what he needed to show me.

Me-"Sure. I'm staying at the InterContinental Paris - Le Grand hotel."

He suddenly laughed. And I realized just how much I had missed him. I missed seeing him laugh, I missed seeing the joy that came to his face.

Me-"What?"

Eli-"It's just that I'm staying there too."

Very dirty thoughts entered my head. Him and I in compromising positions and doing things that no one should ever see. I felt the blush reach my cheeks and I looked down trying to hide it. He lifted my faced with his finger under my chin and then rubbed my cheek.

Eli-"I've missed you so much."

I was taken aback by my reaction. Shouldn't I be pulling away? But all I wanted to do was lean in. I wanted him to touch me, to hold me and never let me go. It was in that moment that I realized how deep I was in. What if it was true that he cheated? What if he was only here to apologize and see if we could go back to the way we were? I couldn't be with a cheater. I had morals. I didn't want to be that girl who lost all her morals because she was in love. But it didn't matter, because in that moment I realized that I didn't care. It was quite selfish really. I was disrespecting myself. I should want more for myself. But I didn't, cause all I wanted was him.

Ali's POV:

Drew and I had just gotten off the damn plane, and my legs were killing me.

Drew-"8 hours on a plane is just way too much."

Me-"You can say that again."

We got a cab and finally after getting lost 3 times made it to our hotel. It was the same one that Eli and Clare were staying at. I couldn't wait to see her. I knew it was going to be a big surprise to her considering that I never really flew. I'm terrified of heights. I knew she would love it though. I hoped nothing had happened to her this morning when she hung up. I know last week I was being overly pushy with the whole "Eli wouldn't cheat" thing but I was just trying to make her happy. I knew Eli didn't cheat. Drew saw the whole thing and knew that he didn't cheat. It was all Imogen's fault but Clare didn't know that yet. I promised Eli I wouldn't tell her. I knew he loved her and wanted to tell her in her own way and I respected that.

When we finally got to the hotel it was about 5:30pm. I knew that I would be turning in soon but I texted Eli and let him know we were here.

Eli's POV:

I couldn't believe how lucky I was. I had found Clare without even trying. And I was so happy that she said she would have dinner with me. I missed her. I didn't realize it until I saw her. She was still as beautiful as ever, and she seemed to have that same charm she always had, but she seemed different in a way that I didn't get at first. The more I looked the more I realized what it was. She was broken. No longer did she have the gleam of hope in her eyes like she once did. No longer did she seem like the innocent pure girl I had once loved. Her eyes were puffy and I knew that it was from crying. I knew it was my entire fault and I couldn't bear the thought of it. I couldn't handle the thought of her crying herself to sleep every night. I couldn't believe that I had done this to her. I knew how much it had hurt me. But I couldn't imagine what she went through. I knew I had to make this better. I couldn't wait for our dinner date. After my invitation we both parted. I think she said she was going back to her room. I knew she needed time to think so I didn't pressure her to spend the day with me. After I walked around for a while I just went back to my room. I didn't feel like walking around. It was just a waste of time. My mind was so far gone and I didn't pay attention to anything. I didn't want anything at the markets or shopping places, I wanted Clare. But I knew it would take time. I knew that she didn't trust me yet. But I hoped that she soon would. I returned to my hotel room and ordered some lunch. I didn't know what one did in Paris rather than look around. I turned on the T.V but all it had on it were what looked like soaps in French. I flipped through the channels and saw what looked like some weather stations, but nothing caught my interest so I turned it off. I laid down and flipped through my phone. I ended up looking through my pictures. They were old ones of this summer. Clare had gotten me to take a boat load of pictures with her. They ranged from us playing games to dancing on the dance floor to her rocking out of stage. That's what I missed the most, seeing the light in Clare's eyes, seeing the young woman that she was, seeing the joy that she had for everyone. She is a miraculous woman. I just hoped that she would forgive me. I don't know what I would do if she didn't. I don't know how I could survive without her. She was my everything. My life. And the last thing I remember was crying myself to sleep.

Clare's POV:

I was in my room crying. I loved Eli so much and I wanted so badly for things to go back the way that they were. But I knew that they couldn't. Not until everything was fixed and I didn't know how long that would take. I would be disappointed in myself if I gave in too soon. I don't know what I was thinking earlier. Just being in his presence drove me crazy with lust. I loved Eli more than anything but I also loved myself and I knew that we had to work everything out if we were to ever be together again. I picked myself off the floor and made my way into the bathroom. I looked at the stranger in the mirror. I don't know how I let this happen. No longer did I see the person I once was. The happiness was gone from my life and I didn't know if I would ever get that back. I was scared to talk to Eli and take the step to work things out. As much as I wanted to I was so scared. I was terrified that if I did that nothing would be the same. That our love wouldn't be what it once was. What if I got back with him and I didn't feel that love for him anymore? Wait what? Of course I would. I felt it this morning when I saw him. But what if he doesn't feel it? What if he moved on? I didn't think I could take it if he didn't love me like he once did. We had everything. The world was our play ground and I wanted to do everything that was in store for us. Who knew where we could have gone, marriage, kids? The love that we once had could be lost and I was more than terrified that we wouldn't be able to get that back.

The thought of never loving Eli or being loved by him like before broke my heart and I cried some more. I quickly dismissed the thought. Everything will be ok. You don't deserve this and god knows that. He will take care of everything. I washed my face and realized that for the first time in a year I had looked to god. It felt good and I knew that he was still here for me. I just needed him to give me strength. I went to the bedroom and got down on my knees. And I did something I hadn't done in over 2 years. I prayed.


End file.
